darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Advancement
(Also referred to as +lteach or +learn). As we do not track experience points on Dark Forces MUSH, the method for statistical character advancement (this includes disciplines, gifts, rites, etc.) requires an application to the appropriate wizard that briefly details the following: *What statistic the character intends on raising/gaining. *Why this is appropriate for the character. For example, a very non-spiritual Ahroun applying for Gnosis 4+ will likely be turned down immediately. *How the character intends to study/train to manage this advancement. As character advancement is mainly intended to act as a catalyst for role-play, the application must justify why this advancement is both reasonable and realistic for a given character. Upon reviewing an application, a wizard may ask for clarification, and reserves the right to an outright refusal. While further explanation is not unwelcome, please respect a wizard's final decision. Should the application appear believable and sensible, a learn period will be assigned in which the character should be actively role-playing learning/training for this advancement. At the end of the stated learn period, a player should then report to their application wizard and briefly describe what their character has been doing; logs are certainly a plus, but not necessary. Provided a character has been actively pursuing their desired advancement, a wizard will approve the advancement and edit the character's +sheet. If the wizard feels that a character has still not adequately prepared for an advancement during the learn period, they will be offered a grace period to try harder. Grace periods are subject to wizard discretion. If a character still does not succeed, the advancement attempt fails, and they will have to try again. *Note that certain advancements (such as rites) have stated refresh/wait periods that must pass before they can be applied for again. Minimum Learn Periods The following are the minimum learn times associated with particular advancements. Learn times may fluctuate greatly in practice, so keep in mind that these are merely baselines. *Attributes: Take upwards of the rank number you're learning in months to advance. *Abilities: Take upwards of the rank number you're learning in weeks to advance. *Advantages: Variable. #Willpower/Rage: Take upwards of the rank number you're learning in weeks to advance. #Gnosis/Paths/Disciplines/Spheres: Generally, any advantage that lends itself to a power of some kind takes upwards of twice the rank number you're learning in weeks to advance. #Gifts/Rites: Take upwards of the rank number you're learning in weeks to advance. Double this if learning from a spirit instead of a Garou instructor. *Merits/Flaws and Backgrounds: Variable. To be worked out with your application wizard. Perpetual Advancement/Learning To maintain a manageable power level across the game, perpetual learning is very ill-advised and penalized. At a certain point, the mind becomes so saturated with previous lessons that it simply will not be able to compute future advancement. Any character's advancement or +learn applications submitted in a row (or concurrently) are thus limited to that character's intelligence rating unless a wizard states otherwise. After that, the learn period may double or the advancement may simply fail. The way around this is to instruct or +teach, which can free up/stock a +learn slot at the appropriate wizzen's discretion (sometimes, multiple +teaches may be necessary). After about a month or so (likely more if the character is not actively +teaching), and at the appropriate wizzen's discretion, the normal advancement slots will refresh. Instruction/Teaching In situations where one may advance/learn something on their own, having a teacher/tutor may shorten the learning time, and will make less likely that the +learn will fail. As has been stated, half the point of +learns is to get other people involved in a character's advancement for the sake of RP, so +learn situations that involve teachers and supporters certainly incline the wizards to be more lenient. Category:Reference